


Snowed in for Christmas

by 410CheshireCatSmile014



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Brotherly Love, Bubble Bath, Christmas, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Makeup Sex, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/410CheshireCatSmile014/pseuds/410CheshireCatSmile014
Summary: During a Christmas getaway the twins get snowed in, on top of it, their flights have been cancelled. Tom get's upset and blames Bill.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone. Hope you enjoy this little fic I just got done writing for Christmas.

Tom sighed, and plopped down on the little couch in their rented cottage. It wasn't supposed to be like this. They were supposed to be back in LA by now, they were supposed to be surrounded by friends and family for Christmas, not stuck in some cottage in the middle of no where, because of some snow storm, not to mention the ten feet of snow blocking them in.   
"Tom, it wont be so bad."  
"Were supposed to be on a flight home right now, not stuck here!"  
"What's so bad about here, could be worse." Bill said, as he added a few more decorations to their Christmas tree.   
Even though they were just renting a cottage in the Rocky Mountains, Bill had insisted on making the most of their time there. Since flights were cancelled, when they headed back to the cottage, he made Tom stop so they could get a tree and a few decorations. Bill also bought a ton of baking supplies to keep himself busy for the rest of the day.   
It was the night of Christmas Eve, and Tom was not happy. He wanted to be home, not trapped on a ski resort until after Christmas, so there he sat pouting.   
"How could it be worse? You wanted to do something fun for Christmas, and now were stuck here. This is all your fault."  
Bill flinched, and ducked his head. Sure, there had been several little hiccup's since they arrived. Instead of booking a two bed/ two bathroom cottage, they only had single accommodations left. Tom had fallen several times trying to get his balance of his snowboard, and now they were snowed in, so even if flight's were still on, there was no way they could even leave the cabin.   
"I was gonna say that it could be worse if we were both stuck somewhere else, but maybe right now that would be for the best." Bill said. A tear slipped down his cheek as he wiped it away, and left the decorations on the coffee table, he walked away.

Bill shut the door to the bathroom, there was no use locking it either, they found that out the other day when they both fought over the bathroom. Tom had won, and locked the door, but when Bill tried the knob anyway, the door flew open.   
Looking at his reflection in the mirror, he sighed, he looked exactly like his twin, but then again, they looked completely different. Sometimes Tom could be so mean, he didn't have to agree to come here, but he did, and he would be dammed if he let Tom make him feel like shit. Sighing again, Bill pushed away from the sink, and walked over to the bath tub. It was a huge bath that could be used as a miniature pool, it was deep and big enough for several people, it was luxury at it's finest, tucked into a small little cottage. Bill smiled, that was exactly what he needed, a nice bubble bath, maybe even light a few candles, and relax a little. Too bad the wine was in the kitchen, and the kitchen was by the living-room, which was where Tom was, or Bill would have happily gone to get a nice big glass of wine.  
Stripping down to nothing, Bill poured some bubbles, and swished the water around. It was perfectly hot as he stepped in, then sank his body into the lavender smelling water. 

 

Tom rubbed his face, he knew it wasn't really Bill's fault for being stuck here. Sometimes he just got so frustrated with how their life was. He was so used to being in the public's eye, he didn't know what to do with himself here. There was no one hiding in the bushes waiting for a picture or a quick interview. They were alone, completely one hundred percent alone out here. He should be happy, thankful, so what was stopping him?  
He sat up from his sunken position on the couch, and reached in his back pocket, and pulled out a small black box. Tossing it around in his hand's. His mind was made up, as he stood up and walked down the hall to the bedroom he shared with his twin.   
"Bill?" No answer. The light was on under the bathroom door, of course. When Bill get's stressed, he always takes a bath.   
Knocking on the door, Tom waited for an answer that never came. "Come on Bill, I know you're in there." Tom sighed and leaned against the door when, again, no answer came. "Okay, fine, I'm coming in." Tom reached for the door knob, and slowly turned it. The door opened, and Tom stepped inside. The room was full of steam as Tom walked in. Bill was submerged up to his neck in water and bubbles. Tom smiled, and bowed his head, shifting from foot to foot.  
"Either come in and shut the door, or leave and shut the door, you're letting all the cold air in." Bill finally spoke.  
Tom shut the door, and sat down on the toilet lid, facing his brother. For a few moments the boys were quiet, not even looking at each other.   
"Bill, listen, I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said out there. And... I'm a jerk for saying that to you."  
"I know." Bill said, still not raising his head, or even opening his eyes to acknowledge his twin.  
"Bill, please, I'm trying here." Tom pleaded, now standing up and going down on his knee's so he was now leaning against the tub. Bill sighed, opening his eyes, and turning his head to face his brother.  
"Okay. I'm listening."  
"Thank you." Tom said, "I just... it's just that out here we can be completely free, and we don't have to be afraid of people outside of our house, if they can hear us, or see us. We don't have to open the door and have the paparazzi surrounding us. I'm afraid to get used to it, just to go back, where we can't be free."  
"Uh, Tom." Bill said, pressing the palm of his hand to his brother's face. "I love you, you know that. But when we do stuff like this, it's the only time we can fully enjoy each other. You're just stupid sometimes." They both smiled, and leaned into each other. Bill was the first to press his lips against Tom's, sharing a quick soft chaste kiss.  
"I was gonna wait until Christmas to give this to you, but I decided why wait." Tom said, pulling the small box from his pocket once more, and popping it open. Inside was just a simple gold ring, thick, and the top of the ring took on almost a box-like shape. Bill gasped when he saw it, eyes darting between the ring, and Tom's eyes. "Tomi."  
Tom pulled the ring from the box, and tilted the ring just right. Inside the band of the ring was engraved: T<3B   
Bill's eyes instantly teared up, "Tomi." He said again. Tom loved it when Bill was speechless, which wasn't often. Tom reached down, taking hold of Bill's hand, and slipping the ring onto his ring finger.   
"It's beautiful, Tomi, I love you."  
"I love you too."  
"Show me." Bill said, eyes glazed over. In that instant Tom stood up, reaching for the large fuzzy towel, and held it open for his brother. Bill stood up, and out of the bathtub, and let Tom wrap him in the towel, drying his body. Leaning down, Tom placed a soft kiss to Bill's shoulder. Bill took in a deep breath, and leaned his head back, resting against Tom.  
Tom took that moment to scoop Bill up in his arms, and lead him to the bedroom. Laying him down on the bed, Bill let out a slight shiver. He was cold, and completely naked, but aroused, as he watched Tom undress in front of him.   
Once out of his clothes, Tom crawled on the bed, and hovered over his brother, staring directly into each other's eyes. Bill's hands came up, lightly grazing Tom's chest, and up his neck, cupping his face, and guiding him down to kiss him. Their lips met, and they melted together. Tom's hand's running over Bill's body, where ever he could touch. Bill reached up, tugging Tom's hairband out of his hair. His hands instantly disappeared into the long brown hair. Tom ground his lips against his brother's, grinding them together. Tom broke the kiss, trailing butterfly kisses across Bill's jaw up to his ear, "Merry Christmas, Billy."   
Tom grabbed hold of Bill's ankles, raising them up onto his shoulders. Bill watched, biting his lip in anticipation, his own hands caressing his body, just like Tom had done just moments ago. Tom poured the lube onto his fingers, pressing them against Bill's entrance, and he instantly opened up for him.   
"Tomi, please." Bill gasped, reaching down grasping Tom's shoulder. Tom leaned down, capturing Bill's lips in another kiss. Tom pulled his fingers from his brother, lubed himself up, and lined himself up at his entrance, never once breaking the kiss.   
Bill wrapped one leg around Tom's waist, the other leg was still resting on his shoulder. Their fingers laced together as soon as Tom entered him. Bill let out a breathy moan, squeezing his eyes shut. Once fully inside, Tom kept still for a moment, waiting for Bill to let him know when he was ready, which didn't take long. Bill started withering underneath him. Tom pulled out halfway, and thrust back in. Their pace was slow, slower then what they were both used too. Tom never went this slow, and Bill teared up, pulling his brother closer, if at all possible. "God Tom."  
"Yes?" Tom asked, a smirk on his face, as he thrust in again.  
"Kiss me, touch me. I just, I need you." Bill begged. It was like even though they were joined, and completely naked, bodies twisted together, it just wasn't enough.   
Tom leaned up for a second, pulling Bill's leg off his shoulder, then leaned back down. He could feel his leg wrapping around his waist, squeezing him, and he moaned out the pleasure he felt. Then, Tom leaned down, Bill's arm's instantly wrapped themselves around his twin. Tom was now resting directly on top of Bill, their lips and tongues caressing and battling each other. The entire moment was perfect, and Bill's stomach was full of butterflies.   
They were both slick in sweat, their sounds of love and skin on skin were the only sounds that could be heard. No outside city noise. Everything was perfectly calm and relaxed, as if the world had stopped just for them, and they both lavished it.   
Tom rolled his hips against his brother, not really pulling out, just grinding inside of him. Bill groaned, feeling Tom pressed so firmly against his spot and just being there. He threw his head back, not even having enough time to process the sudden burst of pleasure within him, as it burst forth, and he came on his stomach, and Tom's.   
Tom leaned his forehead against Bill's chest, as his climax quickly followed. Picking up the pace of his thrusting until he was quivering, his body stiffened, and he threw his head back his release filling his brother. Collapsing, once again, on Bill's chest, breathing hard, he started to pull out.  
"No." Bill said, wrapping his legs back around Tom's hips. "Don't leave me. Just stay like this." Tom leaned up, kissing Bill once again, and nodded. He settled back down on top of his brother. Bill ran his fingers through Tom's long damp hair, their eyes drifting close.  
"Merry Christmas, Tom." Bill said, and strained his neck so he could kiss the top of Tom's head.  
They may not have been home, but at least they were together. They loved each other, and right now everything was perfect.


End file.
